My Frozen Heart
by Kofa-Chan
Summary: Basically a romance between and OC and Uchiha Itachi. More info inside! DISCONTINUED! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:~Ok, before I start. I am new to , but I have wrote many fan fictions before. Mostly Naruto. But since I am getting more into anime I will not only be making Naruto fan fictions but many different kinds. Most of my fan fictions will be with an original character and an OC, or if I feel an inspiration, I might actually use all original characters. Anyway, this will be a chapter based fanfic so enjoy. It is with my OC and Uchiha Itachi. It may get mature later on, possibly a lemon? Dunno yet! But enjoy it anyway!**_{PS: Special note for ya...most of the Italic stuff is the past, or when a character is thinking}_

**My Frozen Heart**

_**Chapter 1: Blind Memories**_

"_ITACHI!!", a young girl exclaimed as she ran towards a young boy. She jumped up onto the young males back, hugging him tightly. "Where have you been? You know we were supposed to meet an hour ago, right?", she giggled as he looked back at her with a smirk. "I had a late mission. I'm sorry, Kanna", he removed her hands from around his body and turned to face her, still holding his hands. "You've been later than usual Ita-kun. Is something bothering you?", she asked, tilting her head slightly. His gaze seemed distant for a moment, as if his mind was somewhere else. "Ita-kun..?", she gave him a questionable look, leaning in towards him, "Anyone home?". "Hm?", he snapped out from his trance, looking back at her. "Man, you really have a lot on your mind, don't you? Do you wanna talk about it?", Kanna held his hands tighter when he looked away and murmured an "It's nothing". "Itachi...we always tell each other everything. Are you sure there's nothing wrong...?", he then gripped her hands tightly as well and gave a soft smile. "It's nothing, Kan-chan", he looked towards the sky, seeing the sun was almost set. There his gaze went again, distant. Maybe he just wasn't feeling well? She released his hands and stepped away with a sigh, turning away from him. "Well if you don't want to talk then I guess we've got nothing else to do. I'm going home", she began walking away. Itachi's gaze shifted back to her as he watched her, a sympathetic look on his face, but he said nothing as she disappeared into the woods. "I'm sorry, Kanna...", he whispered as he looked back towards the sky. It was time..._

~Present Day~

Kanna sat up in bed, her hair a mess from her few hours of rest. She placed a hand on her head, scratching it slightly before yawning. "I really gotta stop excepting long missions...", she murmured, tossing her blankets aside and climbing from her single bed. She stretched slightly as she headed into her bathroom, getting undressed and heading into the shower. "Ahh...the water always feels so good..", she murmured with a smile. When she had finished with her shower, she walked back into her room with just a towel on, only to find her team mate sitting on her bed. Her eye twitched slightly as she glared at him, an aggravation mark appearing on her forehead. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD?!", she exclaimed, picking up the closest things to her and randomly chucking them at the male. "H-Hey...!! Kanna!! STOP THAT!!", the male exclaimed, holding up his arms to try and protect himself from the deadly wrath of random items being thrown at him. "AIRU!!! GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!!", she exclaimed, throwing many more items at the male. "OKAY!! OKAY!! GEEZZ!!", he replied, ducking down as he ran passed her and out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "That jerk...Always barging in on me..", she shook her fist in front of her, ready to kill her team mate, but she calmed herself down and began to get ready.

When she was finally finished, she inspected herself in the mirror and gave herself a satisfied smile, giving a slight thumbs up to the mirror. "Perfect!", she stated aloud before heading out of her room and towards the small living room in her small apartment. "Now Airu, you better have a good - - Satsu? Yuki?", she blinked in disbelief as she saw the rest of her team there. All were boys. "What are you guys doing here?", she questioned, tilting her head slightly, now forgetting about Airu for the time being. "The 5th gave us an urgent mission and since someone was late getting up and didn't hear the calls for her we were instructed on the mission and told to just bring you with us and explain on the way...", stated Satsu as he crossed his arms, rather annoyed that his team mate had woken up late yet AGAIN! "O-Oohh...I'm sorry!", she bowed slightly, "I've just been busy with late night missions. Forgive me!". "Already forgiven", assured Yuki with a grin, "Now hurry up and pack a bag cause we gotta leave immediately". "Right!", she replied and quickly ran back into her room to get her bag ready as quick as she could.

The team was already heading out on their mission now, traveling through the trees as usual. Kanna had still not been briefed on the mission yet, but that could wait until they set camp later on.

"_**Hi everyone. Just a quick brief on my team mates. Oh, as you know, I'm Kanna, Hatsuya Kanna to be exact! Anyway, I guess I'll introduce the head of our group first. That would be Tarashu Satsu. He's not our sensei by any means. We're far too experienced to still be teaming with our old sensei, but he is the most mature out of our group. Besides myself of course. He has a good head on his shoulders and can easily think up tactics and strategies in any situation. He's also the oldest on our team. He's 24, and he's our number one man! My second team mate would be Shoka Yuki. He's the second oldest in our group, 22. He's our weapons guy, and he's been trying to learn healing as well to take some weight off my shoulders. But any weapon you want fixed or him to make, he'll make or repair it in no time! Hm...lastly would be the purve of our group, Ratsuki Airu. He's the same age as myself, 21, but he's younger than me by a few months. He keeps trying to get with me and it's rather annoying. But besides that, he is a strong ninja, even if he doesn't think at times. He can be a real idiot. Anyway!! Back to the fic!".**_

As the day went by, the group, oddly enough, hadn't encountered any enemies. They usually hit a lot, but Kanna didn't know what the mission was so she was clueless to what was going on any way. As night came, the group set up came in a heavy covered area and had set a small camp fire for warmth as the cold of the night began to chill them. As they sat there, Kanna's gaze shifted to Satsu, "So, you still haven't told me about the mission". Satsu's gaze was to the fire, he said nothing. "Satsu...?", she questioned, now confused. "Satsu, we have to tell her some time", Yuki persisted, looking towards his superior. "Then you tell her...", murmured Satsu as he got to his feet and headed off to go relieve Airu of watch duty. Kanna watched as he left and then looked towards Yuki. She was now confused as ever, "What's going on Yuki?". Yuki looked over to her, his expression wasn't a happy one. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner Kanna, but we had no time. This mission...The Hokage received word that two Akatsuki members have been spotted just on the borders of Fire Country. It is suspected that those two Akatsuki could be Uchiha Itachi and his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame. It is believed that they might be coming back to Konoha to retrieve something they couldn't a few years ago. The nine tailed bijuu which resides in Uzumaki Naruto, as you know. The Hokage knows your feelings about this Uchiha Itachi, but no matter how much Satsu tried to protest, he said we would need an expert medic and there was no one else available at the time. I'm very sorry Kanna", Yuki looked back at the flames, saddened that he had to explain it. Kanna stayed silent as she listened, her gaze falling to the flames as well. '_Itachi...!_', she thought, now glaring at the flames.

~Memory~

"_What have you done...?", Kanna whispered, starring at the Uchiha before her, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!". She drew a kunai and threw it at the male, who merely blocked it with ease. "Go home, Kanna...", the male told her, or rather ordered her. "I'm not going home...Not until I get my answers. Not until...Until you tell me what the hell is going on!", she ran at him, drawing another kunai and slashing out at Itachi's body. He hold out his arm, blocking her attack with his own kunai in hand. Kanna looked up at Itachi, starring right into his eyes. She wasn't afraid of his Sharingan. "How could you kill your entire family?!", she growled, "And you...You killed the only family I ever knew!". She then kicked at him, only having him catch her kick. "Err...BASTARD!", she growled out, twisting herself around and bringing her other foot up and hitting him in the face, knocking him back. She flipped over and got back onto her feet, glaring at the male she had loved. "How dare you take away everything from me! THAT ALREADY HAPPENED ONCE YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT....I thought...we were in love...?", she questioned, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I'm sorry...", Itachi whispered as his sharingan activated and began to spin around. Kanna began to feel woozy and fell forward onto the dirt path, unconscious. _

~End Of Memory~

She let out a loud growl and laid back onto her sleeping bag, starring up through the trees at the starry sky. '_I never got my answer..._', she thought before turning on her side away from the fire, Yuki, and now Airu since he had returned. She closed her eyes, hoping sleep would take her until it was her turn to stand guard.

Kanna awoke the next morning to Yuki waking her up. It was still dark out. "We have to get moving. Sorry if you didn't have much sleep...", he apologized as he handed her some food to eat before they would head out. Her gaze shifted around. Satsu hadn't come back from look out, so it would seem. He never came back to trade spots either. "Where's Satsu..?", she questioned, setting down her food and rising to her feet as she looked toward her other team mates. They shrugged. "I think he's still on watch out right now...We all let you sleep since we'll probably need you a lot for this mission so you need to be in top shape", Yuki explained. "But...We should at least bring him some food", Kanna stated. They nodded, Yuki handing her the remainders of the food. "I was going to bring them to him, but you can if you'd like", Yuki stated with a smile. Kanna gave a nod and began heading towards their look out spot. "Satsu, I brought you some –", her heard jumped as she dropped the food on the ground. Her gaze starred at the bodies of her team mates, all pinned to trees. "SATSU! AIRU! YUKI!!", she exclaimed, running over to the three, checking for any vital signs. No. They were dead. "Guys...", her body began to quiver as the realization came to mind. If Airu and Yuki were already dead then who was back at the camp? Her gaze shifted back as she heard someone chuckling, now seeing a blue, fish faced man standing there with a large sword. "Amazing what illusions can do", he chuckled out. Kanna slowly turned, scared out of her mind now but she had to focus. Her team was dead now. She was the only one left. Her gaze shifted to the red clouds on the cloak and then back to the mans face. Akatsuki. She drew a kunai, getting into a defensive stance. "Oohhh~!! You shouldn't be so eager to die", chuckled the man with a grin. "Shut up..!", she exclaimed, lowering her gaze as her bangs covered her eyes, hiding the tears that were ready to fall. "Well if you wanna die, then come on!", laughed the man as he came at her. Kanna ran right back at him. "You'll pay for killing them!", she exclaimed. She knew she wasn't thinking rationally. But she was blinded by her rage. More people she cared about had been taken away from her in an instant! This man was going to pay! She clashed with his large sword, struggling to hold the large, oddly looking, blade back with just a kunai. "You expect to beat me with that?!", the man laughed. He was getting really annoying. Kanna was pushed back towards her dead comrades. "I told you to shut the fuck up and just fight!", she exclaimed, throwing the kunai at the man before beginning to form a quick series of hand signs. She never got to finish them as she was suddenly hit in a pressure point in the back of her head, falling forward onto the ground.

"Why did you do that? I was having fun", chuckled the male, placing his large sword back over his shoulder as he looked at the dark haired male in the same cloak as himself. The male looked towards the blue fish faced one. "Kisame, you know our orders...", he replied as he glanced over, seeing another odd looking male emerge from a tree. Itachi looked back down at Kanna's unconscious form, starring for a moment. "You know this women or something, Itachi..?", questioned Kisame. Itachi didn't reply right away until he knelt down and picked her up, bringing her towards the male that was half in the tree and half out. "I used to...not anymore..", he finally stated, looking at the odd plant like man, "Bring her back to Akatsuki base, Zetsu"....

**END:~And we are finished for this chapter!!!** **Next chapter will be out really soon!! Promise! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:~My second chapter of My Frozen Heart. I am extremely bored so I'm doing this in the same day as Chapter one! LUCKY YOU! =P You get to have 2 chapters in one day! And if I'm really bored...MAYBE THREE!! ZOMG! Anyway, I forgot to explain something in the last chapter. Kanna is not an Uchiha. She was just taken in by two Uchiha clan members, both elderly. But that's all I shall reveal about Kanna's past! You can wait to find the rest later on in my fanfic ~Wink~**

**My Frozen Heart**

_**Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise: Prisoner Of The Akatsuki**_

"Mmm...", Kanna's eye' slowly opened. She felt something cold and hard underneath her. What was it? She was in so much of a daze right now. What happened? She sat up slowly, holding her head as she felt it throb. A sudden flash of her dead team mates pinned to the trees back in the forest came to mind and she let out a gasp, looking up. Where was she? She noticed she had been laying on a cold, stone floor in some sort of...cell was it? She slowly got to her feet. "Where...am...I...?", she whispered, remembering the man she had been fighting and then someone knocked her out. Who had that been? She never got to see them. "God damn it..", she murmured, growling at how stupid she had been. She should have ran when she had the chance. She should have tried to get word back home to the Hokage! She ran to the cell door. It was a steel door with a small window that had bars on it. She peeked out, trying to see if she could see anyone around. No one. She took a step back from the door and began forming hand signs. "Time to break...out..?", she blinked a few times. Her jutsu weren't working. Her chakra wasn't there. It wasn't coming! She tried again and again with no luck. "What...is this...?!", she exclaimed, growling as she then kicked the door, "Owwy!". She held her foot as she jumped around. That really hurt. She glared at the evil door that was keeping her within these four walls. "So you're awake..?", came a voice from outside the door. She blinked slightly. There was no one out there a minute ago. She slowly approached the door, jumping slightly when an odd, orange and black masked figure popped up at the window of the door, looking in on her. She starred at the one-eyed masked figure. She shook her head and shook her fist at him, "Let me out now or you'll be sorry!!", she exclaimed. "Boy, you sure seem cocky for someone who's been captured by Akatsuki", the masked male chuckled slightly. "Akatsuki...?", she thought for a moment, now remembering the cloak the blue fish faced man was wearing. Oh snap! She must be in the Akatsuki's base. But...why hadn't they killed her? Were they going to torture her for information about the village?! She backed away from the door now and fell back onto the stone floor. What was she going to do?

"Don't worry. You're not going to die here, not yet anyway", the masked man stated, seeming awfully cheerful for someone in the Akatsuki. Kanna placed a hand on her head, shaking it slightly and then looking back at the masked man, "I would die before I revealed anything I know...!". "Know...? Know what..? Oh!! You mean about Konoha and the Kyuubi, right?", was this guy for real? He seemed as clueless as ever, and he actually was a member of Akatsuki? "You just be quiet! I'm not talking to you anymore!", she moved herself so her back was facing the door, her arms crossed over her chest. "How about we play a game? Do you like go fish?", the man questioned. Kanna's eye twitched, an aggravation mark throbbing at her forehead. This man seriously wanted to play go fish?! What was with this guy! She turned slightly, looking back at him. "I don't understand you...You're supposed to be an Akatsuki member – a feared organization around – and you want to play such petty games like Go Fish..?!", she questioned, raising a brow. The male seemed to nod, holding up a deck of cards, "So, wanna play...?". Kanna stayed silent. Was this guy really so stupid?! But then an idea popped into her head. Maybe she could make a deal with him. She smirked, "Alright...but how about we play one of my games...". She got back to her feet and walked towards the door. "Ooohhh~?! A new game!! Tell me!! Tell me!!", the male exclaimed. "It's called war....Know it?", she asked, stopping when she was right at the door. "War...? Nope...", the male scratched his head slightly. "Well...I'll make you a deal. I'll teach you this game IF you let me out of here", she gave him a sweet smile. "Let you out...? OKAY!", the male exclaimed. '_Seriously?! Can this guy be any stupider?!_', she thought as the male placed his hands together and began forming a few seals. A couple of pieces of paper fell from the door and onto the floor and the door unlocked. The man pulled it open, "Alright! Let's play!", he said as he held up the cards. She grinned, "How about we don't?", she then kicked the male back against the wall and began running down the hall. "Does this mean...no card games...?", the male murmured. He was secretly smirking under his mask. This would be interesting.

'_Hah! That idiot! Oh my god! I might get out after all!_', she thought, turning down another hall. But where was the exit? This may be harder than it looks. As she ran, she began to wonder why no alarm went off or why no one was coming after her. It was...odd. '_Something isn't right here. There's no guards or Akatsuki members coming to attack me. No alarm or traps either. Are they seriously going to let me just waltz on out of here? But they went to all that trouble to take me prisoner. None of this makes any sense. I have to stay on guard at all times!_', she thought, picking up the pace as she turned down another hall way. Where the hell was the exit?! She needed to find some sort of map of this place or something that could help her. Why didn't she take that idiot and demand for directions?! He was stupid enough to let her out, after all. Unless...this was all some kind of scheme? No, it couldn't be. Could it..?

Kanna turned the corner again, seeing what looked like a large open room up ahead. The exit? She smirked and began speeding towards it, but when she arrived, her running slowed and she soon stopped. Her gaze fell on the male that blocked her path. It was him. Uchiha Itachi. She growled and shook her head, "You! GOD DAMN YOU!", she exclaimed. '_I have to stay calm...I can't just run at him..._', she thought to herself. "Kanna...", Itachi opened his eyes, looking at her, "It's been...a long time...". "Not long enough", she waved a hand in front of her. She didn't want to deal with this at the moment. She had to get going. She had to get out of there. She placed her hands together, about to form some signs. "I wouldn't do that...", Itachi began. "And why the hell not?!", she growled back. "Your chakra has been sealed", he finished. She cursed under her breathe, lowering her hands. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just rely on hand to hand combat right now. Not against the Akatsuki. She had no weapons either. This was not good. She clenched her hands into tight fists, shaking her head. "So what am I supposed to do now? Give up and let you take me back to the cell where that stupid masked idiot is?", she questioned, narrowing her gaze on Itachi. "I don't expect that", he replied. "Err, than what the hell do you expect?! I can't god damn fight you with no chakra! You know that! And wherever the hell your buddies are, I bet they're finding this whole thing pretty damn amusing", she glared around the large room, "STOP HIDING YOU BASTARDS!". "No one else is here...", Itachi stated. She glared back over at him. "You just shut the hell up! I hate you! You're no good. YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! NOT YOUR FAMILY!", she exclaimed, feeling her anger building up. "I'm sorry you feel that way...but...", Itachi closed his eyes, "It's all in the past". "Oh don't give me that bull shit! I'm tired of this! What the hell are we doing here?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!", she exclaimed, taking a step towards Itachi. His eyes opened once more, looking at her. He stayed silent. "If it's information on the village or the Kyuubi and his holder, you can just forget about it and shove all your torture idea's right up your ass 'cause you ain't getting anything outta me!", she stated. "Quite useful with the language", said a voice form behind her. She quickly turned, looking to see the masked male. She stepped back from him. "You, you must be some kind of idiot. Or you have something planned", she growled. "I'm sorry...", she suddenly heard Itachi whisper in he ear and there we go again. He hit her pressure point on the back of her neck. "God...damn...you...", she murmured as she fell forward onto the ground. "Itachi-san. You never told her?", the masked male questioned, tilting his head. "Bring her back to her cell, and this time, keep her there", he turned and began walking away. "Alright Itachi-san", the masked male smiled, waving goodbye to him before smirking and looking down at Kanna's unconscious form. "This is going to be interesting", he chuckled and picked her up, bringing her back through the halls and to her cell, sealing it once again.

~Memory~

"_Itachi...!", exclaimed Kanna as she ran towards the male and his younger brother, Sasuke. "Oh! Kan-chan!!", exclaimed Sasuke as he ran and hugged her. She smiled down at the younger Uchiha, ruffling up his hair a little bit. "Hey Sasuke!", she smiled down at him and then looked back at Itachi, seeing him smiling at them. "Hm? Why are you looking at me like that?", she gasped, raising her hands up to her face, "Is there something on my face?! Do I have a zit?! Oh no! God no!!", she began freaking out, but as she heard Itachi's laughter, she was now confused. "No, there's nothing on your face...You're just perfect..", he smiled sweetly at her. She blinked slightly, a tint of red appearing on her cheeks. "W-Well..uhm...ohh..", she looked away. Why was she blushing. "Ahh!! Kan-chan is blushing!!", giggled Sasuke, "Kan-Chan likes Nii-san!! Kanna&Itachi sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G! First comes love, and then comes marriage, and the comes –", Sasuke was cut short of his teasing when Itachi spoke out. "Finish that and you'll be sorry, Sasuke", Itachi threatened. "Heheheh...", Sasuke giggled, rubbing the back of his head, "Well...I guess I'll go now...", Sasuke looked back at Kanna, "It was nice seeing you again! You should come over for dinner again sometime!!". Kanna nodded, "Yep. Sometime soon. Promise". She watched as little Sasuke ran off and then faced Itachi. "So...what now, Itachi?", she asked, folding her hands together as she looked at him. "Are...you hungry?", he asked. "Hungry..?", he stomach then replied with a loud growl, "Hehe...ya...I guess so". Kanna placed a hand on her stomach as it let out another growl. "Then let's go get something to eat. Ramen okay...?", he asked, tilting his head slightly. Kanna nodded in response. "Alright then, let's go", he suddenly grabbed her hand and began leading her through the forestry and into town, heading towards the ramen shop. She starred at their hands, blushing once more. Why was she blushing? It wasn't like this meant anything. As they arrived at the ramen shop, the two took a seat at the counter, ordering their ramen and then becoming silent. "This is my treat, by the way", Itachi told her, smiling at her. "Y-Your treat?! No! I couldn't possibly let you pay for my ramen. I got money!", she protested, shaking her head. "No, I insist", he told her. "Well I don't insist. Let's pay separately", she replied. "I'm trying to be nice...", he sighed. "Heheh, you two fight like a married couple", chuckled the owner of the ramen shop as he placed the two bowls in front of them. "WHAT?!", the exclaimed in unison. They then looked back at each other and then away, both blushing. "Yep. Wouldn't be surprised if you got married one day", the man laughed as he walked away. Well this was just awkward now..._

~End Of Memory~

"Mmmm....", she moved slightly from the floor and sat up, holding her head once more. It was such a good dream of a memory. She wished she hadn't woken up. Wished that nothing had changed. Kanna curled up to herself against the wall as she starred at the floor ahead of her. What ever was she going to do? She couldn't escape. She was going to be killed sooner or later. Why her? Why did fate hate her so much?! She laid her head down and buried it in her knees, hiding her silent tears she began to cry.

~Somewhere Else~

"We haven't confirmed it yet but it is believe that she is one of them", Deidara stated with a smirk. "Wish her kind of power, taking down Kyuubi would be easier than expected, and taking out Konoha would just be an added bonus", stated Kisame as he chuckled. "What if she isn't one of them...?", Itachi questioned. "Then she dies", stated a male figure, who seemed to be the leader of the organization, Pain. Itachi was silent as he said this. "She's going to die either way anyway. The strain from the battle, from her clans abilities, they will kill her. That will be her fate no matter if she is one of them or not", stated Pain as he looked back over the group. "How are we going to find out if she is or isn't..?", asked a female voice who stood next to Pain. "The seal that was placed to suppress her chakra will keep suppressing it and she can't live without chakra so if she has these abilities, the seal will be broken", stated Pain. Itachi didn't like what he was hearing, but he stayed quiet. It wasn't like he could do anything about it. Not yet anyway...

**END:~ And there ya have it! Chapter 2! I know it was kind of a bore to read but I promise Chapter 3 will be even better! I SWEAR IT! If not, you can kill me! (Not really...) So stay tuned you lucky veiwers ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:~Hey guys! I'm amazed people already like my stories!! I'm quite happy about this. So here's the next chapter for you guys! Enjoy.**

**My Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 3: The Power Of The Hatsuya Clan**

Kanna sat in her prison, her breathing was quite heavy and she was feeling a bit dizzy. She didn't understand why this was. "This feeling...is weird...", she murmured, leaning back against the wall and starring up towards the ceiling, "It's like something is slowing down my entire system...". She gasped slightly as she felt a sudden shock from her heart. She reached up to her chest, grasping at it. '_What's going on...?_', she thought as her gaze shifted to the door, watching as it opened. She looked away from the Akatsuki member as they brought in a small trey of some food. The member set it down in front of her. Kanna looked towards the food and then up at the member, seeing it was a female. "Eat..", she simply stated before turning and heading back out. Kanna watched her for a moment before looking back at the food. Maybe that was why she wasn't feeling well. She hadn't eaten in a while. She reached out, picking up a bun and beginning to eat. She wasn't feeling any different as she ate, actually she was feeling even worse. She let out a growl and kicked the trey of food away before feeling that same jolt from her heart again. "Aghh!", she clutched her chest, gritting her teeth. What was going on?! Was this some kind of torture to get her to talk? She shook her head. According to that stupid masked guy and Itachi, they didn't want any information on Konoha.

Kanna closed her eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong. '_What has changed since I got here..? What can I not do that I could before? Well fighting isn't an option. I can't go outside at all, I can't go home...Uugh, there is lots of stuff! Shit, I wish...Satsu was still here..._', she wrapped her arms around her knees, laying her head on them as she starred at the floor, trying to figure out what was wrong here. Why was she feeling like shit?

Itachi sat in a dark room, alone, starring into the darkness. _**"What if she isn't one of them?". "Then she dies". **_He closed his eyes, placing a hand on his head, now regretting that he brought Kanna there, but it was too late now. He couldn't change it. _**"How long will the process take?". "It will be quick. She'll die before the weeks end if she doesn't break the seal". **_Itachi let out a soft sigh. She was going to die.

Kanna looked up at the ceiling once more. How long had she been in there? A few days, a week? She couldn't remember. She was unconscious most of the time. She let out a growl, "God damn it! It's all that jerk Itachi's fault!". She slammed a fist into the wall behind her, cracking it slightly. She looked over, blinking a few times. She...cracked the wall..? She looked back at her hand, just catching a glimpse of a silver colored chakra as if faded away. She held her hand. It didn't even hurt, and that chakra. The jolt suddenly went into her chest, this time more painful than the other few times. "AHHHH!!", she cried out, falling forward onto the ground, grasping her chest. Her breathing began to speed up as she began to roll around on the ground, seeming to be fighting with something. '_What...What the hell is going on?!_', she thought, screaming in pain on the ground. What was happening?!

Itachi looked up as he heard Kanna' scream. '_Is she...!_', he got to his feet, heading out and down the various halls towards the prisoner area. Was she dying? He wasn't running, mainly because if he ran the Akatsuki would probably suspect something, so he merely walked, trying to restrain from running as he heard the screams. And then...it went quiet. '_She can't be...!_', he thought, now forgetting all about not running and taking off as quickly as he could towards the cell, as he neared the door though, it suddenly blasted open, the door flying completely off its hinges. Itachi slid to a halt, looking at the door and then towards the cell. It seemed like minutes before she finally emerged from the cell, her form encased in a silver chakra. She looked...demonic in a way. But she wasn't a Jinchuuriki. _**"The Hatsuya clan's ability may appear demonic and out of control, like a Jinchuuriki, but don't be fooled. If the user learned how to master and use these abilities, they could be far more powerful than any Jinchuuriki or bijuu. If the user does not know how to use this power correctly, and goes out of control, the user will die once the ability has no more chakra to rely on". **_'_I can't let her get too far out of control.._', he thought as he ran at Kanna. She didn't even seem to be there anymore, Kanna. This chakra was in control, not her. He had to get her calmed down.

"_What's going on...?", Kanna murmured. She was sitting in the darkness, no light around anywhere. "Where am I...?", she starred around at the darkness. She was feeling drained, feeling weak. Like something was taking her power. A figure then appeared in the darkness. "I...Itachi..?", she asked rather weakly. She got no reply. Itachi stood before her as a young boy, what he looked like when they had first met. The form of the boy began to grow as he got older, soon he was standing before her in his ANBU clothing, and then now in his Akatsuki cloak. "Itachi...", she lowered her head, "Something isn't right...". She placed a hand on her head as it began to throb with pain._

Itachi had managed to knock Kanna back into one of the walls, causing a large dent in it. She let out a loud, in-human growl, her glowing silver eyes glaring at him. "Itachi! We have to snap her out of this before she ends up destroying this place and killing herself", a voice came, but Itachi already knew who it was. Zetsu. "I know...", he simply replied as he watched Kanna now running at him, forming blades of silver chakra in both her hands. He dodged her attacks as she came at him at a rather quick pace. She was starring at him right in the eye, not even focusing on where he attacks were landing. "You still look me in the eye even though you know my power..", he murmured, ducking down as she swung at him and then reaching up and grabbing her neck, pinning her against the wall, now choking her, but holding her there as his eyes flash to his sharingan. "Always a fool...", he whispered as the three small spirals in his eye began to spin. Kanna gasped slightly, the chakra beginning to fade away.

"_You still look me in the eye even though you know my power...", she heard Itachi's voice murmur within the darkness. She looked up, now noticing Itachi's form had faded away. She shook her head once more, confused by those words. "I...I don't know what's going on..", she placed a hand to her neck as she felt some sort of pressure there. She didn't feel anything, but she knew something had to be there. Her body suddenly froze. It was as if time had stopped. "Always a fool...", she heard Itachi murmur once more. She closed her eyes as the darkness began to fade into light. Was she...just dreaming? Was she...waking up..?_

Itachi loosened his grip and then released Kanna when the chakra was gone and watched as she fell to her knees before him. She was coughing. Maybe he had held too tight. "**'Always a fool..'**..", she murmured his words, smirking slightly as she sat back, looking at him, "I'd rather be a fool and face my opponent instead of running and trying to hide. I don't fear your Sharingan. I didn't then, and I still don't...". Kanna leaned back against the wall, taking in a few deep breathes before looking around at the mangled hallway. "W-What happened here...?!", she questioned, directing it at no one in particular. "You did...", Itachi simply replied as he turned from her and began walking down the hall, "Come..". Kanna quickly looked over at Itachi as he said that she had done this. She looked back at the destruction and then got to her feet and began following Itachi. Of course, she didn't really want to, but she did want answers, and maybe she would finally get them now. As she walked down the hall though, she could see some sort of...plant thing sticking out of a wall. "Uhm..What the hell is that..?!", she questioned, stopping as she looked at the thing. "You're nightmare...", murmured Zetsu. She jumped back, holding up her arms as she starred at the plant thing. "I-It talks!!", she pointed at the plant like man as he looked towards Itachi. "Leader-sama wants to see you...", he stated before merging into the wall and disappearing. Kanna shuddered. That man...gave her the creeps. "Let's go..", Itachi commented as he continued to walk. Kanna starred at the wall for a moment and then looked at Itachi, quickly following after him. "What the hell was that thing?! A talking plant?!", she questioned, glancing back. "Zetsu. A member of Akatsuki, and he's a man...", Itachi stated. She shook her head, just thinking about that thing actually being a MAN was giving her goose bumps. She then thought about what the creepy plant guy, Zetsu, had said. "Leader...sama...?", she murmured aloud, thinking for a moment before coming to a realization that she was going with Itachi to see the leader of Akatsuki! She came to a stop, looking towards the ground. Itachi stopped as well, turning slightly to look at her. "Walk", he ordered. "I don't want to...", she glared at him, "I am not spending another second here...". '_If I did that damage while I was unconscious...that means I have chakra!_', she thought as she quickly formed some hand seals and placed a hand to her mouth, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!", she exclaimed before a large flame shot from her mouth. It may not had been a powerful technique, but at least this would distract him as she made a break for it. She would get out. She would escape!

**END:~ Sorry for the crappy ending and this chapter didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to...but I was being distracted by my friend, and since I promised to get this Chapter out by the end of this weekend, I quickly finished it. Sorry it's not that long either. Oh, and I will also be having a new story up soon. I'm not quite sure when...but I'll have it out soon!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE:~Chapter 4! Ok, sorry this is a bit late guys! I just have been busy lately since I have final exams coming up. Fun, fun! Lol, so ya...Here's the 4****th**** Chapter! OH! WARNING! FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE NOT SCENE ITACHI AND SASUKE'S FIGHT IN THE MANGA AND HEARD WHAT TOBI TOLD SASUKE, THIS IS SPOILER FILLED! JUST WARNING YA NOW!**

**My Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 4: Looking For An Answer**

Kanna now ran through the hallways of what she assumed to be the Akatsuki base. '_I got away from Itachi, but I'm not out of the woods yet. Who knows who's lurking around here..._', she thought, turning the corner as a bird came flying at her. She quickly ducked just in time as it exploded just behind her. She looked back, "A bomb?!". She looked up ahead to see a blonde...male? Or was it female? She wasn't sure but it was grinning at her. "You're not going to escape so easily, un", it stated. Telling by the voice, it was a guy, or it could be a girl with a manly voice? "Ok freaky cross dressing transsexual person...", she murmured, getting back to her feet, "If you wanna test your bombs against me, bring it on!". "TRANSSEXUAL CROSS DRESSER?! I'M ALL MALE, HM! I'LL SHOW YOU SOME ART THAT WILL BLOW YOU AWAY, UN!", he exclaimed, placing his hands into the pouches at his sides. She raised a brow at this. When he pulled his hands out, she saw the mouths on his palms. "Ok, people around here keep getting freakier!", she stated before running at this strange womanly man. She quickly performed a few seals, "Fuuton: Kami Oroshi!", she exclaimed, a ball of wind appeared in her hands and she moved it so that she could control it to stream towards this strange man. He jumped back, dodging the spiral of wind. "Idiot, un!", he called out, "KATSU!". "Huh?", she looked back but as quick as she did this she was thrown forward.

Kanna lay on the ground in pain now, her back burning slightly. '_He's fast with those bombs..._', she thought as a pair of feet appeared in front of her. She looked up to the male who grinned down at her. "Ready to be a good girl, hm?", he questioned. She smirked, "Good girl? I'm never good..". She quickly grabbed his legs, pulling them out from under him before getting up and holding her arm out to his neck, a blade of chakra appearing in her hand. "You really should cut your hair. Maybe you'd look more like a boy than a cross-dresser", she stated, about to kill him when she was suddenly tackled forward and off of the male. "LEAVE MY SENPAI ALONE!", exclaimed an annoyingly familiar voice. She looked back over her shoulder to see it was that Tobi character. She growled, "Get off me!", she squirmed underneath him until he finally rolled off of her. She quickly pushed herself to her feet. '_As long as I'm passed him, I can make a run for it..!_', she thought, glancing back at the two before beginning to run down the hall. As she turned the corner, she bumped into something, falling back onto the ground. "Oww...god damn it..", she looked up to see it was that weird freak, Zetsu. She quickly pushed herself back along the floor only to bump into someone else. She tilted her head back to see it was that cross-dresser and that weird Tobi. She gave a slight smile before grabbing the cross-dressers arm and throwing him over her and at Zetsu. She then kicked Tobi's feet out from under him and then began running once more.

'_These guys don't give up, do they?! Seriously..._', Kanna thought to herself, bracing herself for who she would run into next. She slid to a halt as she turned the corner, spotting a blue, fish-faced man. '_That's the guy...in the woods!_', she thought as she remember him. "This is going to be fun. Now that Itachi's not here, I can fight how I please, as long as I don't kill you", he stated. "Shut up! I'm going to kill you AND Itachi! You killed my comrades!", Kanna exclaimed, forming two blades of chakra in each hand. She ran at the fish-faced man as he drew his large sword from his back and got ready for her. She then grinned, the blades disappearing as she got near him, she got down, sliding on the ground and taking his legs out as she hit them. She got back to her feet, now running once more, looking back at him. "You're gunna have to do better than that!", she called back to him. '_Is this really all the Akatsuki is made of? I mean, come on, the least they could do is –_', Kanna's thoughts ended quickly as a sudden dome of water appeared around her. She couldn't breath. There was no air. She looked over to see Kisame standing there. "You'll have to do better than that, kid", he retorted with a grin. It was only a matter of moments before she ran out of air and blacked out.

"She's waking up!!", exclaimed an annoying voice. "Shut up, Tobi!", growled another. Kanna slowly opened her eyes, feeling a little drowsy and kind of weak. She slowly lifted her head to look around, seeing pretty much the whole Akatsuki there. She glanced around at them, catching Itachi's eye. She narrowed her gaze at him for a moment before she looked down to see she was strapped to some sort of wall, probably to keep her from attacking or running again. She tried struggling but had no luck with that. "Now we can begin", an unfamiliar voice that kind of surprised her. She looked up towards the shadowy part of the room to see a figure standing there. Her heart skipped a beat, '_Is that...their leader...?!_', she thought to herself.

"Hatsuya Kanna, you're the only one who exists now from your entire clan. The power you hold is far greater than you can imagine, and you're going to help us by using that power", the shadowy figure stated, his eyes narrowing at her. "Power...?", she murmured, "If I do have this so called 'power' you're talking about, why would I use it to help you?!". "Because since you have no control over this power, and it has to be triggered by something, you have no choice", the male stated, "If you listen to us and follow our orders, we'll set you free and you can do as you please after we're finished with you". Kanna looked down, "And if I say no?". "You have no choice. You're going to help us, even if you disagree", the man watched her reaction, seeing the unpleasant look appear on her face, "Until the time is right, I'll place your care into Itachi and Kisame's hands. You will stay with them at all times". "What do you want me to do?", she asked, ignoring what he said about place her care in Itachi's hands, she looked towards him, "What the hell do you want me to do?!". "You'll know when it's necessary", the leader stated before turning his back towards her and everyone else, "Dismissed". Kanna watched as the leader seemed to fade away in the darkness, glaring at where he had stood, ignoring the other Akatsuki as they left, except Itachi and fish-face.

"You look after her for now", Kisame stated, "I have some business I have to take care of...". He then turned and headed out of the room. Itachi watched him leave for a moment before looking back at Kanna, seeing her still glaring at where the leader had once stood. He walked over to her, beginning to unstrap her from the wall, "Don't try and run. I don't want to bring you pain". She looked over at him, watching as he unstrapped her. She stood there now, rubbing her wrist' slightly. "Do you know why...the Akatsuki wants to use me...?", she asked, trying to be nice to the man she hated. Itachi stayed silent for a moment before murmuring a simple "no". She looked back at him, "Liar...you know you can't lie to me, even after all these years". "Even if I told you, you would only get angry", he stated before turning from her, "Come. I'll get you something to eat". Kanna didn't move, her gaze staying firmly on Itachi. "If you can't tell me that, than can you tell me the real reason you killed your entire clan?", she questioned. Itachi froze for a moment, trying to think of an answer, "It was...", he paused, "We can't talk about it here...come...". He began walking once more. Kanna hesitated for a moment, but followed after him.

The two now stood in a dim, candle lit, room that had a small, single bed in it and a desk. Not very roomy. Itachi held his hand out towards the bed, as if to say sit before he took a seat in the chair for the desk. Kanna walked over to the bed, sitting down and looking at him. Itachi's gaze fell distant as he tried to collect the words. "Don't get mad at Konoha...once I tell you this...", Itachi began. Kanna raised a brow, "Why would I get mad at the village..?". "Just promise you won't...", he looked up at her. She gave a slight nod, "Ok...I promise". He looked away, "It...was a mission...To protect the village", he closed his eyes, "It sounds ridiculous, I know, but it is the truth. I couldn't tell you, or Sasuke. Not at the time..". "Wait, what?! You were given a mission...to...but why?! Why would the village want such a thing?!", Kanna questioned. "The clan was planning to betray the village...innocent people would have been killed. I didn't want that, so it was my mission to kill them, even if they were my family...", Itachi replied, closing his eyes, "I was working as a double agent. My father originally sent me to spy on the higher ups as an ANBU, but I was working with the higher ups to get information on what was going on with the clan...". He looked at her, pure truth in his eyes. "I couldn't tell Sasuke. I didn't want him to hate the village. So I told him I did it to test my power. I couldn't kill my little brother...so I failed my mission. I swore to the higher ups...if they laid a hand on Sasuke...or you...that I would be back in a split second to deal with them", Itachi placed a hand on his head**(about to get out of character a little!!)**, a few tears streaked down his face. "Itachi...", Kanna moved from the bed and pulled him into a hug. He was telling the truth. "It was no ones fault. Not even the villages. You were just doing what you had to, to protect the village, to protect the innocent, and that was how you always were", she whispered, holding him close.

"I'm sorry...", Itachi murmured, berrying his face into her stomach as he cried. "I understand why you lied. It's ok...", she said softly, holding him. '_It...was all to protect the village. What a burden...to put on someone. Itachi..._', she thought, feeling bad now that she had hated him all these years. "Next time...something like this appears, you tell me the honest to god truth, ok?", she asked, smiling at him. He pulled his head away to looked up at her, seeing her smile, the sweet smile he had missed all these years. '_I don't want to lose her again.._', he thought to himself, pulling her into a tight hug, holding her close. He didn't want to let her go.

"Are you sure you want to let her go after all this?", a female voice questioned, looking at the leader. "She won't be set free. Remember what I had said before? Either way she dies. The power she uses to destroy Konoha will destroy her as well. She will die with her village", the leader replied.

**END:~ So sorry this is late guys! _ I caught a cold so my brain is blah! Sorry if this chapter is a little weird and messed up and stupid. I was told to add a little romance in here, so there ya are! Some romance for this chapter! And for those who haven't read the manga and read this, you just spoiled it for yourself...! Sorry! ^-^;;**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE:~ Chapter 5! Yeah!! Ok, so my last chapter kind of ended kinda sappy, so I'll try and get the rest to work a little more with Itachi's personality and that instead of going out of character. But this one is a pure MEMORY Chapter, so it's basically how Itachi first met Kanna and what not, so there will be Romance and OOC in this one because this is Itachi as a young boy, a child, and into his early teens, so please don't yell at me for going out of character because this is my version of Itachi as a young child and into his early teens! This starts off in Itachi's point of view, by the way! So enjoy it!**

**SPECIAL NOTE:~ Ok, to those who aren't familiar with Japanese terms, I tend to use them a lot in my fan fiction. One has been mentioned a couple times(no you're not the only one -Insert name here-). I've had questions about senpai in my last one, and some of the jutsu that I've typed in. For the information on the jutsu, I use leafninja(dot)com because I can't remember them all off by heart xD. And as for what Senpai means, it's basically a term of respect to someone. Kind of like sama. Sama is also a word of respect you'd put at the end of someone's name, or what you would call them. Anymore questions, just PM me!**

**My Frozen Heart**

**Chapter 5: Sweet Innocence**

"Another one wounded! Hurry! We have to get more medics over here!", exclaimed a male as people ran frantically back and fourth. A young boy stood in the middle of all the trauma, having no idea what was going on. He was only four years old. He had no idea what to do. If he should stay, run, whatever. This fighting, this war. It was horrible. "We found a child!", exclaimed another man, "She's badly wounded!". Itachi's gaze shifted from the dead and the destruction to the men as they carried a wounded girl about his age. He wasn't sure why, but he immediately was drawn to her, quickly running over and following the men as they took this young girl away from the death and destruction. "She doesn't look to be someone from Konoha...", a male murmured as Itachi watched from outside the medical tent. "Look, that mark on her arm...!", another murmured. The men pulled up the sleeves of the girls bloody shirt to reveal strange markings on them. They whispered amongst themselves for a moment, talking too low for Itachi to hear, when one of them pulled a kunai out. "It would be better if this child did not live in this world", the man stated, ready to end the girls life right then and there, but Itachi was quick to react. Even as a small boy, he was still quite strong and managed to push the man with the kunai away, blocking the path to the girl now. "Don't you kill her...! This war is filled with enough death! She's just a kid like me!", he stated to them before turning to the girl. He didn't want her to die. Not like that. It wouldn't be right.

After convincing them to keep this girl alive, her wounds had been treated and she was sent to be taken care of in the Uchiha special residence of the main house, since Itachi wouldn't seem to have it any other way. It had been about two weeks now since the two were in the safety of the main house and the girl still hadn't awoken. None-the-less, Itachi had stayed by her side. There was just something different about her that drew him to her. He wanted to know her, who she was, what had happened to her, everything about her, he wanted to know.

Itachi was asleep by the bed side when the small figure in the bed began to move, waking him quickly as he looked up at her. She was awake. The girl groaned in pain, looking around for a moment before her gaze fell on him. She didn't appear to be frightened at all by this stranger. "What is your name...?", she asked with a soft smile. "Uhm...Uchiha..Itachi..", he replied, "What's yours?". The girl paused for a moment, trying to think, trying to remember, "Hatsuya...Kanna", she finally replied, "Where are we...?". "We're in Konoha, do you remember what happened before you were injured and knocked unconscious?", he asked, wanting to know what exactly happened to her. She shook her head, "It's all...kind of blurry. I don't really remember...", she replied with a frown, looking away, "Sorry". Itachi smiled, shaking his head, "That's alright". She looked back at him, at his smile and couldn't help but smile as well.

It took Kanna a few days but she finally was well enough to walk around the village. At this time in history, the village wasn't as safe as it is in the present. There was still a lot of violence and war happening in and around the village. There were only certain points that were safe and others that weren't.

Itachi walked with the girl that seemed to be bandaged from head to toe, even her right eye was bandaged up, but amazingly, she seemed happy. It was quite odd. Itachi had never saw someone so hurt, yet so happy. Kanna looked up towards the faces of the Hokage that reside on the mountain side, now pointing up towards them. "Who are they?", she asked, looking back at Itachi. "Hm? Oh...Uhm..", his gaze shifted to the mountain with the faces of the Hokage on them, "They are the faces of the current and past Hokage. All the Hokage, both current and past, get their faces put up on that mountain as a sign of respect", Itachi explained before he looked back at Kanna. "Hokage...is that some sort of leader?", she asked. He was surprised at just how clueless this girl was. Itachi nodded, "Ya. The Hokage is the leader of this village. It's different for every countries hidden village". "Hm..", she looked back at the faces, "Hokage...Hokage...I wonder if I could become Hokage some day". "Uh...Wait, why?", Itachi asked. "Well, it sounds kind of interesting...and if I were Hokage...I wouldn't let war happen. No one would die and I would protect everyone I cared about if their lives were in danger. I would be the best leader, and wouldn't let stupid things like war and fighting and death happen...", Kanna stated, her gaze now going distant. '_She sounds so...serious and yet she just found out what a Hokage was..._', he thought to himself.

Kanna looked over at Itachi, "What about you? Do you have a dream to become Hokage?". "Become Hokage...? M-Me...! Uhm..not really...", he placed a hand on the back of his head, letting out a small laugh, "It's not really something I thought about...but I...". He lowered his gaze to the ground, "I would like for no more dying. I would like peace...". The two stood there in silence for a moment before Kanna knelt down, lowering her face to his so she could see in his eyes. "Alright. When I become this Hokage...I promise to make your dream come true to, ok? Peace will most certainly come!", Kanna stated, smiling sincerely. Itachi looked at her. This girl was different from anyone else he knew. She was a weird one, but he liked this girl because she was weird. Maybe...she could become Hokage, one day. He nodded to her before taking her hand, "Come on! I'll show you around some more!".

The two now sat at the dinner table with Itachi's parents. Everyone was quiet as they ate. It was a little awkward. "Ooh..", Itachi's mother, Mikoto, placed a hand on her slightly bulged stomach. She was pregnant. "Are you alright, honey?", Itachi's father, Fugaku, asked his wife. She smiled at her husband, nodding, "Yes, he just kicked". Kanna starred at Mikoto's stomach and then looked up at her. "What are you going to name his when you have him?", she asked. Mikoto looked over at her, "Well, I'm not sure if it is a boy or not, but I have a feeling it is another one...and a name...", she looked at her stomach, gently rubbing it, "I'm not sure". "Well, whatever you name him, I think he'll grow up to be a really strong man like his brother's going to be!", Kanna complimented, looking over at Itachi who blushed at her words. "Uhm...ya..sure...", he murmured, looking away from them all.

It had been a few years now since Itachi had first met Kanna. The two were now 8 years old. Itachi had already graduated the academy a year earlier, and Kanna had just graduated this year. "See, told ya I'd catch up!", she stated, winking at Itachi as she stuck her tongue out at the Uchiha. He smirked at her, "Ya, but no matter what, you're not gunna beat me!", he laughed, placing a hand on the shorter girls head, "Especially since you're partially blind in one eye!". Kanna growled, grabbing Itachi's arm and throwing him over her shoulder before pinning him down on the ground. "What was that, Itachi-kun?", she laughed, smiling at him.

He looked back at her, rather surprised she had pinned him so easily. He merely smirked though, his eyes flashing red as the two swirls began to spin around his eye. "Hm..?", Kanna leaned in, looking at his eyes, "Hey...Ita-kun...What happened to your eyes? They're all red and funny looking...". He quickly moved now, pushing her off and now pinning her on the ground, "You'll have to learn how to beat my Sharingan. You can't even look in it unless you wanna be trapped inside a genjutsu!", he stated with a chuckle. Kanna merely laughed at this. "Sharingan? That's your clans bloodline, right?", Kanna paused, starring at him right in the eye, "I'm not afraid of it. Your eyes. I won't ever look away from them". Itachi raised a brow, now confused by her words, "If you don't, you could get trapped inside a genjutsu!". Kanna giggled, "Ita-kun would never trap me in a genjutsu! We're friends, not enemies, silly! And even if I ran from your eyes, they'd always find me, so I should stand and face them head on. It will be the only way I can get by them! Goofy Uchiha!". She raised her hand, poking at his cheek. Itachi sat up, sighing in annoyance, "You're so weird, Kanna...". She sat up, looking at him, she merely laughed at his comment before getting up, brushing the dirt from her clothing. "Oh! I gotta go! I was supposed to meet Papa Uchiha at the ramen shop to celebrate my graduation! I'll see you later, Ita-kun!", Kanna commented, waving at him before running off.

Itachi looked over, watching as she ran away. She no longer lived with him anymore in the same house, but they both lived in the Uchiha district. She lived with one of the older Uchiha's now. He had taken her in a few months after she had first been staying at his place. He didn't want to let her go. He wanted her to stay with him at his house, but his father wouldn't allow it. He smiled slightly, remembering the promise he had made her make to him.

"_Swear to god, Kanna, that we will never be apart, ok?! We're going to be friends forever, alright?! Nothing's going to break us apart! I swear it, ok?!", Itachi questioned the young Kanna. She simply smiled that cute smile of hers and nodded, "Of course, Ita-kun! You're my best friend, and that will never change! Promise!", she embraced him in a hug, "Together forever, no matter what!"._

He smiled to himself now as he began to walk home. '_She's graduated now..and is catching up. She's not even afraid of my Sharingan. Everyone I've met runs from it, but she won't. She's not afraid to face it head on. I wonder if she'll actually find a way around it..._', his gaze shifted to the darkening sky. It was getting quite late. He began to wonder about things. A lot of things had been happening lately and there were so many questions he began asking himself. His father had been acting weird ever since the Uchiha's had been given their own area in the village. It was odd.

"Papa Uchiha!", Kanna giggled, holding the old mans arm, "That was a great meal, thank you very much, Papa!". The old man smiled down at her, nodding slightly. "You're very welcome, Kanna. You deserved it after graduating from the academy at such a young age. Many people thought you wouldn't make it because of the way you are, but I knew you would prove them wrong", the old man chuckled. Kanna nodded, "It's because I have people like you and Ita-kun to cheer me on!". "Ah, Itachi, that boy is something else. He graduated young and has already mastered the sharingan", the old man gazed at the now star filled sky, smiling at the thought of the prodigy, Itachi. "Papa...what's so great about the Sharingan...?", she asked. "Well...it's our clans special ability. The sharingan can copy any jutsu by only seeing it once, and it can predict the opponents movements in seconds flat. Not only that, but if you are caught looking into the sharingan, the user can drag you into a genjutsu", the old man stopped, looking down at her, "If you are ever in the need to face someone with the Sharingan, never look them in the eye, Kanna. You are only asking for death if you do". Kanna frowned at this, now releasing his arm, "But that's going against my words", she stated, "I told Ita-kun I wouldn't run and hide from his Sharingan. If I don't face it and look him in the eye, I won't be able to beat it! So I will look him in the eye and I will never run away!". The old man looked at her for a moment and smiled. This girl was, indeed, something else. He placed a hand on her head, "Alright then, you stick to those words my little one, no let's go home and get some rest. It has been a really long day for both of us".

"But why not?!", Itachi questioned to the Hokage, slamming his hands down on the desk, "Me and her work perfect together!". The Hokage shook his head, sighing at Itachi, "I'm sorry, Itachi, but she has already been placed on a team and will be meeting them today for her first mission with them. I can't just change things now. It might be true that you work well together, but you and your team have more skill than she does. I can't just switch someone with another person who only just graduated". Itachi growled, looking towards the floor. He wanted to get Kanna on his team, but that didn't look like it was going to happen. "I'm very sorry, Itachi. Maybe when you're both older you can work together, but not now", the Hokage stated, turning away from the Uchiha and beginning to do his paper work once more.

"Hey!! Ita-kun!", Kanna called over to Itachi as she saw him emerging from the Hokage's office, "Did ya hear?! They placed me on a team already! Isn't that great! I mean, not I can be like you and go on missions, and definitely beat you and your team!". Itachi looked at her. She seemed so happy, even though they weren't on the same team. Why was she so happy? She was alone with people she didn't even know yet. This made him angry. "Grr, why are you so happy all the damn time?! You need to straighten up and stop acting like a little kid! Being a ninja is serious, and there's no room for you if you don't throw away your childishness and straighten up! You have to learn to fight and kill! If you don't, you'll be killed! I have a feeling you won't even last a day out there on your own, kid", he stated, growling as he pushed passed her.

Kanna stood there in shock. He had never spoken to her like that, nore called her childish or a kid. She looked back, watching as he disappeared out the door to the outside. Had something happened? She looked towards the Hokage's office and quickly ran to it, opening it slightly and peeking in at the man sitting at the desk. She saw a small smile appear on his lips, "How can I help you today, Miss Hatsuya?". She jumped slightly, but smiled, "I'm sorry to disturb you but...". "You want to know why Itachi is so upset, right?", he asked, looking up from his paper work and at her. She nodded, entering the room and shutting the door. "Yes, he just yelled at me and I don't know why. Maybe I just did something wrong...but I'm very confused...", she stated, now standing in front of the desk. "Don't blame yourself, Kanna. He said those things because he is very worried about you, and in all truth, he wanted you to be placed on his squad with him. I think he just wants to protect you and now that he knows he can't, he's angry. He had no right to take it out on you, but since you're so happy to be placed on a squad other than his own, he feels your partially to blame", the Hokage let out a soft sigh, "But he doesn't mean his words. As I said before, he's only worried about you. Maybe you should go and confront him now that you know why and tell him that you'll be alright. Besides, I think you'll do just fine on your own with the team I assigned you. He shouldn't worry about your death and should have more confidence in you. You tell him that, alright?". Kanna stood there for a moment before nodding, "Yes, I agree. Thank you very much, Hokage-sama!", she bowed slightly, "I am very grateful for your words!". She turned quickly ran out of the Hokage's office to go find Itachi.

Kanna didn't have to search long before she found Itachi in the woods, taking his anger out by training. "Ita-kun!", she called to him. He glanced back at her and then away, ashamed now by his words. "I have to talk to you", she told him, now standing a few feet behind him. "I'm sorry...", he suddenly said. "Huh?", she asked, blinking in confusion. "I'm sorry....for what I said before...I was out of place and...I was angry...so I'm sorry", he turned to her, expecting to see an angered face, but he should have known better because all he saw was the smiling face of Kanna. "Don't be sorry. I know you requested that the Hokage assign me to your squad, and that you only said that stuff because you're worried about me and you're afraid I'll die", she paused as she laughed ta this, "I am very happy to know that I have someone like you caring so much about me. I don't even think Papa Uchiha would have tried or said that. Anyone else would have been afraid of hurting my feelings by expressing themselves like that, but not you, so I have to thank you for being so worried about me, for caring. If I didn't have you caring about me, I probably would be sad, and alone. You won't have to worry about me at all, Ita-kun. I will show you how strong I have become and I will accomplish every task given to me with my team, and I promise I will never die. I will live on and I won't run away! I promise you I won't leave you and I know you won't leave me!". She suddenly embraced him in a hug, a few tears escaping her eyes. "K-Kanna...? Why...are you crying...?", he asked in surprise as he wrapped his arms around his friend. "I...I don't know. I just...can't help it...", she replied, holding him tightly. Itachi smiled, "Don't worry, I know you will keep your promises, and I shall keep mine".

"See you later, Airu, Yuki!", Kanna said, waving to her team mates. She was much older now, 13, to be exact. "See you later, cutie pie!!", Airu complimented with a wink. "Ugh, stop with those stupid nicknames!", she ordered, glaring at her team mate. "Heheh", chuckled Airu. "I'm sorry about him, Kanna. He's an idiot, as always...", murmured Yuki, smacking Airu in the back of his head. "It's alright – Oh crap! Sorry, gotta run!", she quickly turned and ran off. '_Oohh...I'm gunna be late! He hates when I'm late! He never has much time, so being late is never an option with him..._', she thought to herself, now hopping through the tree tops in the forest. She came to a halt at a small waterfall, looking at its edge to see Itachi standing there in his ANBU atire. "Ita-kun!", she exclaimed, now jumping out of the trees and running over to him. He looked back at her, smiling slightly, "You're late". "Ahh! I know, I'm very sorry!", she bowed her head, "The mission went kind of late and then Yuki and Airu needed help with something so I had to help them and –". "Stop with the excuses", Itachi murmured before leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Kanna blushed at this, laughing slightly, "Hey, It's almost your 14th birthday, right?", she asked with a giggle. Itachi raised a brow, "I guess so...why?".

"Well...I got you a present but since your birthday is in a few weeks, I was wondering if you could request to take some time off. Would that be ok?", she asked, smiling at him. Itachi's gaze went distant and he looked away. '_I try and be happy and act like everything is ok, but..._', he thought, closing his eyes and turning from her. "I'm sorry, I have an important mission that I can't back out of...", he murmured. "Oh...ok then...I guess I'll give it to you now", she pulled out a scroll and placed it on the ground, forming a seal and the scroll puffed into a sheathed sword, "I didn't wrap it yet, just put it inside this scroll, but here...". She picked up the sheathed blade and held it out to him. "You can use it on your missions at that. Took me a while to save up for it too, it's one of those special swords, but I'm not entirely sure what it does", she giggled to herself. Itachi took the blade, looking at it and then at her, smiling softly, "Let's go get a bite to eat, ok?". Itachi looked at her and nodded slightly. Food sounded good.

It was almost Itachi's birthday now, and recently Kanna had been the one waiting instead of Itachi waiting for her. It was weird. This never happened. Something must be wrong. That was all Kanna could think about. She looked over, smiling now though as she saw the dark haired Uchiha emerge from the bushes._"_ITACHI!!", she exclaimed as she ran towards him. She jumped up onto the young males back, hugging him tightly. "Where have you been? You know we were supposed to meet an hour ago, right?", she giggled as he looked back at her with a smirk. "I had a late mission. I'm sorry, Kanna", he removed her hands from around his body and turned to face her, still holding her hands. "You've been later than usual Ita-kun. Is something bothering you?", she asked, tilting her head slightly. His gaze seemed distant for a moment, as if his mind was somewhere else. "Ita-kun..?", she gave him a questionable look, leaning in towards him, "Anyone home?". "Hm?", he snapped out from his trance, looking back at her. "Man, you really have a lot on your mind, don't you? Do you wanna talk about it?", Kanna held his hands tighter when he looked away and murmured an "It's nothing". "Itachi...we always tell each other everything. Are you sure there's nothing wrong...?", he then gripped her hands tightly as well and gave a soft smile. "It's nothing, Kan-chan", he looked towards the sky, seeing the sun was almost set. There his gaze went again, distant. Maybe he just wasn't feeling well? She released his hands and stepped away with a sigh, turning away from him. "Well if you don't want to talk then I guess we've got nothing else to do. I'm going home", she began walking away. Itachi's gaze shifted back to her as he watched her, a sympathetic look on his face, but he said nothing as she disappeared into the woods. "I'm sorry, Kanna...", he whispered as he looked back towards the sky. The time had come. His mission.

"Seriously...I don't understand him right now..", she murmured, looking at the ground as she walked. By now it was dark out. She let out a soft sigh, "I wonder if I did something wrong...". Her gaze lifted when she noticed there were no street lamps on in the Uchiha district. "That's funny...", she murmured, now walking through the empty streets. Something wasn't right. She placed a hand on her kunai pouch as she walked, her gaze widening and her steps coming to a halt as she saw the bloody massacre of dead bodies laying about the streets. "Oh no..!", she quickly ran to them, checking each body for a pulse. None were alive. "Papa Uchiha...!", she looked up, quickly running through the streets, stopping at a small house. She paused, looking at the blood stained, sliding door. "Papa Uchiha...?", she called out, opening the door. Her heart sank and her body began to quiver. She placed her hands over her mouth as she gazed down at the murdered body of the old man who had taken care of her all these years. "Pa..pa..", she murmured, feeling tears fill her eyes. She quickly looked over as she heard a horrible scream. "That came from...Itachi's house! Sasuke?!", she exclaimed, quickly running towards the Uchiha main house. '_What is going on?! What is happening here?! Why is everyone dead?! Who is killing them?! I...I...Itachi, please be alright...!_', she thought as she arrived at the Uchiha main house. The front door was wide open. "Sasuke-kun...?", she questioned, now gripping a kunai. She looked down the street as she heard another cry and pleading. "SASUKE!", she exclaimed, quickly running down the road. No! She wouldn't let such a young boy get murdered! Not when she was so close!

She paused, peering around the corner at the location of Sasuke. She saw the boy standing there in fear, crying, begging not to be killed. But she couldn't believe her eyes. The one ready to murder the poor boy was Itachi himself. '_Itachi...he can't be...He killed everyone..?!_', she noticed the sword on his back as the one she had given him as well. She felt as if her heart had just been ripped out, shredded up, and disposed of. How could Itachi done this?! No, she wouldn't allow him to kill Sasuke...! "ITACHI!", she exclaimed as Sasuke suddenly fell to the ground, his form now limp. "SASUKE!', she quickly kneeled beside him, placing a hand on his neck. He was still alive, just unconscious. She let out a low growl, her gaze now shifting to Itachi. For the first time in all the time they had known each other, she had finally had a very angry and serious look. She was always smiling and happy. This look was new, especially for Itachi. "How could you...? HOW COULD YOU?!", she exclaimed, glaring at the male she had loved. She had promised everything to. "Don't come after me...", was all Itachi said before he disappeared. "Itachi...! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!", she exclaimed, looking down at Sasuke. She quickly bit her finger, forming a few seals before placing a hand on the ground, summoning up a large tiger. "Shiratsu-sama! Please take Sasuke-kun to the hospital and tell everyone what has happened! I have to...get Itachi...", and with that she disappeared as well, heading out after Itachi.

Kanna had so many questions, so many strange and new emotions boiling inside of her. Itachi murdered his clan, his family! He killed her family as well. But why? She didn't understand! Everything was going great! They had a perfect life! They were going to grow up together and have a family. Maybe it was because she was still so young that she couldn't grasp the answers to these questions, or maybe it was because she was so blinded by emotion, or there were just no logical answers. Truthfully, there wasn't. Not for her. "ITACHI!!", she exclaimed, seeing him up ahead. She drew out some shuriken, throwing them at the ANBU boy. "HOW COULD YOU?!", she exclaimed, leaping forward and clashing against the sword she had given him with a kunai. "You killed them!", she growled in his face before he pushed her back. She slid along the ground. They were just at the gate entrance to the village now. He was running away. Leaving and not going to pay for his actions!

"What have you done...?", Kanna whispered, starring at the Uchiha before her, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!". She drew another kunai and threw it at the male, who merely blocked it with ease. "Go home, Kanna...", the male told her, or rather ordered her. "I'm not going home...Not until I get my answers. Not until...Until you tell me what the hell is going on!", she ran at him, drawing another kunai and slashing out at Itachi's body. He hold out his arm, blocking her attack with his own kunai in hand. Kanna looked up at Itachi, starring right into his eyes. She wasn't afraid of his Sharingan. "How could you kill your entire family?!", she growled, "And you...You killed the only family I ever knew!". She then kicked at him, only having him catch her kick. "Err...BASTARD!", she growled out, twisting herself around and bringing her other foot up and hitting him in the face, knocking him back. She flipped over and got back onto her feet, glaring at the male she had loved. "How dare you take away everything from me! THAT ALREADY HAPPENED ONCE YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT....I thought...we were in love...?", she questioned, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I'm sorry...", Itachi whispered as his sharingan activated and began to spin around. Kanna began to feel woozy and fell forward onto the dirt path. "Ita...chi...", she murmured before she submitted into unconsciousness.

Kanna sat on top of one of the tall building in Konoha, her gaze on Mt. Hokage. She had a few bandages on her, but nothing severe. She had only obtained a few scratched. She starred at the faces, thinking back at remembering when she had first met Itachi. All the promises they had made. What she had told him about being Hokage. She did not cry. Not this time. She would no longer waste her tears on a man who destroyed everything and broke every promise they had ever made. He was nothing but a lie. "I swear on everything I've been through with him, all of my memories I have now...I swear I will kill you one day, Itachi Uchiha!", she growled, getting to her feet, "I swear it!".

**END:~ And that is this chapter! Hope you liked it? At least it kind of explained some of Kanna and Itachi's history. There is still a lot to learn about Kanna though, and about her clan. Like what exactly happened to her before she was saved and met Itachi? She doesn't know because she lost her memory of before that time. But she'll remember very soon! Promise! See ya guys next chapter! =P**


	6. Temporary Hiatus

**My Frozen Heart**

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

Ok...so I think I'm gunna take a temporary hiatus from this fanfic. The reason for this is because I am REALLY annoyed with Naruto and Kishimoto right now and I just don't want to be around anything Naruto right now. Another thing is I have a huge writers block for this fanfic and I have no idea's to continue at where I left off. I know what's going to happen later on but I have no idea what should happen right now. So once I gather my thoughts and I'm no longer mad at Naruto I will be continuing this fic. I am REALLY sorry to everyone who likes this fanfic and was looking forward to a new chapter but writers block for this one is a pain in the ass and Kishimoto really makes me mad right now. ~huggles all~ Sorry guys, hopefully I will be back soon for this fanfic, if I return at all. If you have any suggestions for this fic then PM me or write a review and give me some idea's as to what should happen now and I will give you credit for the idea and then I won't have to stop this fic for now. So ya, for now this fic is on hold. Sorry again! See you guys in my other fics....

~Kofa-Chan


End file.
